1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus or, more particularly, to a portable electronic apparatus having a cover. The apparatus which includes a display and a first keyboard joined via a hinge so that the cover can be turned down, and having the first keyboard and a second keyboard joined via a hinge so that the second keyboard can be turned down.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, personal computers, that are typical examples of electronic apparatuses, have been highly sophisticated. Once the personal computer is connected on the Internet, the personal computer can communicate data to or from computers located around the world and get various pieces of information. Moreover, when it comes to portable personal computers, a user can connect his/her personal computer on the Internet at any place away from home. The computer is now usable irrespective of the place and has become indispensable for work. As for displays, a liquid crystal display substitutes for a cathode-ray tube and contributes to downsizing of the display.
In addition to a desktop computer to be used while being immobilized on a desktop in a room, a portable personal computer including a portable liquid crystal display and driven by a battery and, for example, a notebook personal computer (hereinafter, a notebook computer) is rapidly prevailing in the marketplace. The notebook computer generally includes a main unit that is a major portion of the computer, a keyboard unit having a keyboard, and a liquid crystal display that can be turned down on a hinge to engage with the keyboard unit.
The notebook computer is required to be compact because the portability thereof counts. However, the keyboard should be large enough to allow the user to smoothly enter characters. Downsizing of the notebook computer is restricted by the keyboard. A proposal has been made of a portable computer whose keyboard can be folded in the center thereof (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. JP-A-4-281509). In a portable computer, after a cover including a liquid crystal screen is opened to disengage from a keyboard unit, when a right keyboard unit is opened to disengage from a left keyboard unit, the portable computer can be used as a computer.
However, the portable computer disclosed in the publication No. JP-A-4-281509 has only the capability of a computer. When the right keyboard unit is turned down to engage with the left keyboard unit, the portable computer cannot be used as a computer.